


Like, Comment, and Subscribe

by fufflepie



Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Profanity, YouTube, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufflepie/pseuds/fufflepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All great people had to have started somewhere, be it from the edge of a forest to the center of a bustling city. Tachibana Makoto and Yamazaki Sousuke are not these great people...yet. They're youtubers. And their origin story is kind of an embarrassing one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it All Began

"Hey guys! Nekobana here! So today, I'm going to share with you the story of how I got my channel name.

"So as most of you know, it had a lot do with my boyfriend, but I bet most of you don't know how it _really_ went down. And, speaking of bets, this is how the story goes:"

* * *

"Yo guys, SharkTeeth here. So today we're going to talk about my Australian childhood. Sadly, I didn't get to box with any kangaroos, but-"

"What're you watching there?" Makoto can feel the bristly tips of black hair tickling against his nose. He sighs a bit, pausing the video.

"Sousuke," he pleads off to his side. "Could you please _not_ interrupt me when I'm watching videos?"

Sousuke looks back at the screen. It's paused on some guy with firetruck-red hair, and...are those _actually_ shark teeth? He can't tell 'cause the guy's mouth is only half open. Well, that and the fact that he's too distracted by the guy's pointy-ass chin jutting out into the air and half-squint in one eye.

"Sousuke?"

"Oh, yeah." He backs away, but not before his foot catches on the carpet and makes him trip.

Makoto doesn't see that though -- he's already turned back around to press play on the video again. "-what I _do_ have are some interesting stories to tell. See, I originally went to Australia to become a better swimmer, but as you can tell by my current profession, that didn't go too well."

Sousuke scowls slightly. Biting back the pain, he ever so slowly pushes himself back up to his feet. "Why do you even like this guy anyway?" He casually stretches his muscles. "I bet I'm ten times as cool as him."

Makoto sighs. _Five seconds._ He only got to watch _five more seconds_ before Sousuke had to interrupt him again. Pausing his video _again_ he quips back, "Says the guy who just tripped on the carpet."

Said 'guy who just tripped on the carpet' shrugs it off and starts flexing his bicep to show just how _cool_ he is. "You've only had this apartment for a few months, Makoto. It was inevitable that _one_ of us would trip on it sooner or later."

"Sousuke." Makoto looks incredulously at his boyfriend. He loves him, yeah, but sometimes his arguments are borderline ridiculous. "The carpet is practically glued to the floor."

"Not my fault the carpenter couldn't figure out how to paste it to the floor. They should go back to kindergarten or something."

"Sousuke."

"Anyway, you just watch, Makoto." Folding his arms, Sousuke sticks his nose in the air with a haughty expression high on his face. " 'Cause I'll just start this YouTube business and I'll get more subscribers than this _SharkTeeth_ dude. Because I'm _cooler._ " Eyes widening, he finally stops for a second to think.

_Shit._ Why did he have to say that? He already has a full-time job; a crappy one, sure, but having one means he doesn't have time to make any videos whatsoever. _Come on, Makoto,_ he mentally pleads. _Just agree with me so I won't have to go through with this._

Makoto, however, obviously can't hear that. "He has three million subscribers and counting. How do you expect to beat that?"

Oh no, he's totally going to have to go through with this, huh? "By getting _four._ "

"Total."

Yup, he's _so_ doing this. "You know what? I'm making a channel right _now_ and I'm going to call myself something like Brosuke and you can't do anything about it. Just watch as I blow you away."

Makoto's cheeks redden slightly.

"N-N-no. T-That's not what I meant, Makoto."

"Uhm..." Makoto stutters, still a bit flustered. "Why _Brosuke?_ "

"Well what else am I supposed to do? Something about _yam?_  " Straightening his back to full height, Sousuke begins in his most serious voice, "Hey guys, it's Yammy-zaki here." Throwing his arms up in the air, he demands,  "Do you know how terrible that sounds?"

"Sounds better than Brosuke," Makoto scoffs.

"Bro, no." Sousuke shakes his head. "It's better than whatever you could be."

"And how do _you_ know?"

Makoto looks down, trying to come up with something nice. "I could be...I-I could beeee....."

"Exactly, Makoto. You can't be anything with your name. Maybe just a Nekoto. Or a Nekobana."

"Sousuke, you're _terrible_ at this naming thing."

"Well it doesn't matter," Sousuke mumbles. It's not like he's offended or anything. Seriously. He's not. "It's not like you want to be a youtuber."

But Makoto can tell that Sousuke's kind of insulted. "Well, why not?" He shrugs, trying his best to comfort his boyfriend. "If you're doing it, I guess I could too."

"Really-"

"Except I get to choose my own channel name."

"I disagree with that." Sousuke defiantly folds his arms once more. 

"But the only other options are either Nekoto or Nekobana. At least let me _choose_ what I want to be."

"But Makoto. What if you _can't_ choose a better name for your channel?"

"Well...I could...I... _Well-_ "

"Makoto, Nekobana is good enough."

"No, it's _not,_ Sousuke. Why do you even think-"

"You know what? Why don't  we settle this by rock-paper-scissors?" Sousuke immediately gets into position, feet slightly apart, one fist on an open palm. "Let's go."

Makoto has to take a second to blink before he can comprehend his current situation. "Sousuke that's for children."

"Okay, fine." With a sharp breath, Sousuke says, "Why don't we just settle this with a game of Smash Bros?"

Makoto sighs. "I don't know _why_ we can't just let me name my own channel but _fine._ Let's go, I guess." Getting out of his seat and slouching with irritation, Makoto trudges off to his room to rummage through his multitude of drawers because _Great, now I have to go find my 3Ds._ "Do you even  _have_ your 3Ds with you?" he shouts from his door.

"Yeah," comes his much-more-enthusiastic reply. "Can't wait to beat you, _Nekobana._ "

_Why does he even have his 3Ds with him? It's like he was already prepared to have this fight._ "Found it," Makoto mutters to himself. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Makoto," whines Sousuke from the living room. "Hurry up!"

Scowling, Makoto trudges back off to Sousuke. He plops down on the couch, readying his fingers. _Dammit, I really don't want to be Nekobana._

It's not because he doesn't _like_ 'Nekobana.' It's just that...Sousuke suggested it. And that somehow irks him.

His boyfriend plops his butt down on the next cushion seat over. "Rules. Stock of three. Final Destination. No items. Any character." Sousuke fiddles around on his 3Ds, immediately picking out Greninja. "Come on, Makoto. Just choose something."

"Uh..." The other man just looks down at his blaring screen in confusion. Who should he choose?

"Either pick something or pick random."

" _Fine."_ Makoto pushes against his circle pad until his cursor lands on some dude. Some dude with spiky blue hair. And a _headband._ Apparently his name is Ike.

"Oh, come _on,_ Makoto. Why'd you have to pick _Ike_?"

"Uh...I don't know...he looks nice?"

His boyfriend pouts, and begins mumbling something to himself. "I'm more than attractive than he is."

"Sousuke, why do you have to make _everything_ a competition?"

"It's not a competition," Sousuke bites back. "I'm just stating _facts._ "

Makoto sighs for the umpteenth time that day. "Whatever you say, Sousuke. Let's just get on with this so we can get on with our lives."

**3...2...1...GO!**

On the screen, Greninja charges immediately at Ike.

Sousuke begins to mutter to himself, "Down A, Down A, Down A, Down A, Down A-"

"Can you please be quiet so I can think?"

"No."

Greninja sidekicks Ike into midair. Ike, on the other hand, does absolutely nothing.

"Makoto, you could at least _try._ "

"I _am_ trying."

Sousuke takes a peek at Makoto's 3Ds. "Makoto, you're just pressing the A button."

"Isn't that what you're _supposed_ to do?"

"Not if you want to _win._ " Sousuke says, just as Greninja throws a water shuriken at Ike. And...Ike falls down into nothingness.

"Well what am I _supposed_ to do?" Makoto screeches, pressing all of his buttons as he fast he can.

"You could _forfeit_ and just accept Nekobana," Sousuke suggests, kicking Ike off the platform once again. "You're down to your last life anyway and you've barely done any damage." Sousuke looks at Greninja's 4% damage intake. "Good job."

"Come _on,_ I'm trying."

"Wait, don't you _own_ this game? Why don't you know how to play?"

"Well..."

"Makoto, it's already been out for a month!" Sousuke yells out, just as Greninja kicks Ike straight back into oblivion.

"You know..." Makoto violently shuts his 3Ds. "I hate you sometimes."

"And I know you're lying." Sousuke smiles, finally calm again. Leaning over to give Makoto's cheek a quick peck, he whispers, "...Nekobana."

Makoto tries to rub the tingling off his cheek, the butterflies out of his stomach. But of course, he fails.

* * *

"So yeah. That's how everything began...quite embarrassingly. And just so you guys know, I don't suck at games anymore. I learned how to play Smash Bros... _after_ the bet. Mainly because Sousuke taught me.

"Anyway, before I uploaded this video, I would always try to tell everyone that I was called Nekobana by choice. And if they ever managed to find out it had something to do with a bet, I would always just tell them a different story. Like how I was swimming against Sousuke and barely lost by a millisecond...because, you know, that sounds cooler. But now that you guys know, I can't blatantly lie about it anymore, I guess.

"Anyway, if you liked this video, please Like, Comment, and Subscribe. See you all next time!"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Subscriber Wars

"Wassup guys, Brosuke here! Today, I'm going to share the story of why my videos are...how they are. See, it's mostly because I'm a pretty competitive guy...

"Well, let's just get on with the story. It all began one dreary-ass day..."

* * *

 

"Yo, Makoto," Sousuke says, casually barging into his boyfriend's humble apartment. "Where are-"

"Hi guys!" From the corner of his eye, Sousuke can see Makoto waving at a camera. Curious, Sousuke tiptoes closer and leans his ear against the plaster wall separating the living room from Makoto's bedroom. "This is only my second video, so I'm still pretty nervous. But I'm Nekobana and-"

"-I have a boyfriend named Sousuke," Sousuke interrupts, smirking. He's doing it from the safety of his glorious wall, so why not? "I live and breathe Sousuke. I exist only for Sousuke. You should all subscribe to Sousuke because I love- " Sousuke finally walks into the room, only to notice the very chilling glare that his boyfriend's giving him. He immediately holds his hands up in pseudo innocence. "I didn't say anything." Except his eyes can't stick to Makoto and he looks suspicious as heck.

"Yeah, that all came out from _my_ mouth." Makoto glares at his boyfriend for a second. "Thanks to you, I have to redo everything."

"Oh come on, lighten up. It was only three seconds of film ti...why are you filming on your phone?" Sousuke points at the tiny device in Makoto's too-large-hand. "Don't you have a camera?"

Without looking up from the phone, Makoto simply replies, "No."

"Yes you do. I borrowed it just last week!" Taking a quick survey of the room, he offers, "I could help you find it."

"Yeah. I can find it too." Makoto swipes away at screen, deleting things here and there. "It's in the dump."

"Why would you throw away a perfectly good camera, Makoto?"

"Yes. Good question, Sousuke. It's because it's broken."

"Why is it-"

"Remember _exactly_ what you were doing with the camera last week?"

"Well, I was trying to film a bit underwater-oh." Sousuke nervously rubs the back of his neck. "Oops."

"Yeah. Oops." Makoto finally takes the time to look up at Sousuke. "I told you five times _beforehand_ that the thing wasn't waterproof. What makes you-!"

_Ding!_

Makoto blinks rapidly, looking down at his phone. "Give me a second and I'll scold you later," he mutters, turning around to read his message.

 _Bless everything,_ Sousuke thinks. _Now I have time to make up an excuse._

Okay. What's going to work? Maybe the classic..."Would you believe that I was pushed into the pool?" excuse. Wait. Shit. Makoto was literally right _there_ when he jumped in, so he can't use that. Okay...uh...how about something along the lines of : "I was looking over the side of the pool and slipped-" Actually, no. He jumped in and Makoto knows it. Because he cannon-balled and splashed all over him. Shit, what should he-

"Yes!" Makoto begins screeching behind him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sousuke turns around, just in time to see Makoto dancing around like a gleeful chicken. Hopping and pumping his fists in the air, Makoto continues, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Completely weirded out, Sousuke pinches himself. Damn it, it hurts and he's not dreaming. "Uh..." He tries to tap on Makoto's shoulder. Except his boyfriend's so busy being a happy camper that Sousuke winds up elbowed in the face.

"Uh..." Sousuke repeats, now rubbing his jaw. But this is a different type of 'uh.' This is an 'uh' of pain. "What's got you so excited there?"

"I got my first _subscriber._ " Makoto squeals, pulling Sousuke into an excited hug.

"Sorry to break it to you..." Sousuke yells out. Not purposefully, of course, but because Makoto's shrieks of delight were three octaves above _okay_ and now his eardrums are shattered. "But I don't think my pity subscription counts."

Makoto stops jumping up and down. Although his legs are still shaking with adrenaline, he manages to pull far enough away from Sousuke that Sousuke can see the look in his eyes.

And, mind you, it's not the Oh-Yeah-Oops eyes or the Oh-Sousuke-I-Love-You-Ever-So-Much-I-Could-Never-Get-Mad-At-You eyes.

Nope. They're the You-Have-Got-To-Be-Kidding-Me eyes.

"I know that doesn't count, Sousuke." Makoto pulls his phone out of his back pocket, waving it in his boyfriend's face. "But see? FriendlyTurtle here just followed me. And guess what?" He gives a smug grin. "They're. Not. You."

"What?" Sousuke reaches out for the phone dangling in front his face. "Already? Give me that-"

_Ding!_

"Is that another subscriber I hear?" Makoto wholeheartedly giggles. He plucks the phone out of Sousuke's shaking hands.

Sousuke looks down at his empty hands and, in disbelief, pinches himself again. Damn it, it hurts and he's _still_ not dreaming.

* * *

"So guys, I know I sound like I was being a jealous ass, and I'll agree with you, I kind of was. At some point, I just started obsessively checking Makoto's number of views and subscribers while comparing them to mine. By the end of that week, I think he had twelve subscribers while I still only had one. That one being Makoto's obligatory subscription. So as you all can guess, I was pretty much at my limit by the end of the week."

* * *

"Makoto!" Sousuke slams the door to Makoto's apartment open. "Where are you so I can bow down and beg you for your secrets?"

"Sousuke, I'm filming!" Makoto shouts from his bedroom. "Great." Sousuke hears Makoto say. Although much more quietly. "Now I'm going to have to edit that out."

"No. No." Sousuke flies into Makoto's room, nearly pushing Makoto out of the way so that he can have a seat in front of the camera. "Don't. I need to borrow your subscribers." Clearing his throat, Sousuke awkwardly waves at the camera. "Hi guys. So, you probably don't know me, but I'm Sousuke, also known as Brosuke. See, I like making fun videos too, so if you would, please-"

"Okay, okay, enough Sousuke." Makoto gently nudges his boyfriend out of the way. "Get your own subscri-"

"SUBSCRIBE TO BROSUKE, GUYS!" Sousuke yells out, squirming against Makoto's side. "IT ONLY TAKES FIVE SEC-"

"Sousuke, I hope you know I'm editing this out," Makoto deadpans.

"Damn it," Sousuke hisses.

"I heard that, mister. What if the twins were-"

"You know what?" Sousuke stands up, slowly and dramatically. It seems that he's either reached an epiphany or the end of his rope. "Fuck the system."

"Language, mister! Wait. What are you...Sousuke, stop." Everything from his cheeks to his ears tinted a dark shade of red, Makoto tries his best to simultaneously avert his gaze and cover his eyes. "Please put your shirt back on!" he shrieks, but starts peeking through his fingers anyway. Something wet lands on his fingers...

Damn it, is he _salivating_ by watching Sousuke strip?

Of course, currently stripping Sousuke doesn't notice Makoto. Mostly because his head is in his shirt and one arm is caught in its sleeve. "Eeeugh," Sousuke grunts, struggling against the fabric mechanics of his tight shirt.

But when he finally gets it, he _gets_ it...off. In one motion, he throws off his shirt and pulls his phone out. Turning it on, he immediately starts with, "Yo, guys. Brosuke here and I'm shirtless." Phone still in his hand, he walks around Makoto's room, fumbling around his boyfriend's drawers until he finds a pair of cool shades. Placing them on his face at a tilted angle to look _extra_ cool, he continues, "Today we're going to talk about-"

By the end of that week, Makoto has twenty-four subscribers and Sousuke has thirty-seven.

* * *

"And that's the end of the 'Why I'm Always Shirtless in My Videos' story. Yeah, for some reason, a lot of you guys thought that that thing was shot after I had sex with Makoto. Probably 'cause I was breathing pretty hard while I was talking, but that's because I had a hard time getting out of my shirt...wait. Shit. That makes me sound like a weakling. You know what, guys? We'll just pretend the thing was shot after sex with Makoto. Never mind that he had all his clothes on in the back. That's _absolutely_ what happened. Sex. Yes.

"Anyway, I guess I could go on to talk about the reason why I'm always wearing a pair of shades while filming, but that's a much shorter story that I'll just save for next time. It's mainly because I think I look cool in them. Actually, wait. That's really the whole story, so I guess I won't be doing a video on that now.

"And by the way, if anyone's wondering, I did eventually get around to making up for the broken camera. See, it was near Makoto's birthday that time, so I gave him a new camera, a tripod, and a nice dinner for his present that year.

"So, if you liked my video, please Like, Comment, and Subscribe down below. Also, do me a favor and go to Nekobana's channel and tell him how much _cooler_ I am than he is. And also tell everyone on his videos to subscribe to Brosuke. Thanks for watching, and see you all next time."  
 


	3. Let's Play

"Wassup guys, Brosuke here again to share another story. Now, I hope you guys aren't all bored with my backstories and stuff, because here's the thing, I have more to share. A lot more.

"So, hopefully, you guys have all seen my first LP. If you haven't, click the link down below to see it. If you already have, then I'd recommend not watching that horrific...thing ever again.

"Anyway, I hadn't originally planned to do a LP that day. It just kind of happened. Mostly because...well, I was new to the YouTube community and desperate for subscribers. I guess I should probably just start the story..."

* * *

"Makoto." Sousuke plops down on  his boyfriend's couch, burying his head in its plush layers. "What's your next video going to be about?" comes his muffled voice as he slowly inches further into the leather depths of dust bunnies and lost change.

He faintly hears a sigh escape Makoto's lips. "I really don't know, Sousuke. I'm kind of running out of things in my room to talk about..."

Sousuke nearly flies out of the couch cushions. Standing now and twitching a little, mouth slightly agape, Sousuke turns around to face Makoto. Then slowly to emphasize every syllable, he asks, "You've seriously been recording the random crap around your room?" Throwing his hands in the air, he exasperatedly cries out, "How'd you even get seventy subscribers?"

"Well, I don't know, mister 'I'm shirtless, therefore I deserve subscribers,'" Makoto quips back. "Need I remind you, you have nearly a hundred subscribers, and all your videos are literally just thirty seconds of you with no shirt on."

"Hey!" Sousuke huffs, crossing his arms. "Sometimes I talk."

"Sometimes," his boyfriend echoes, a blank expression on his face.

Sousuke plops right back onto the cushion where his butt had left an indent. His arm conveniently lands around Makoto's shoulder, bringing him closer. "So..." Sousuke begins, breathing gently into Makoto's ears. He struggles a bit, but when Makoto finally gets the hint and settles his head on Sousuke's shoulder, Sousuke rests his chin against Makoto's soft hair, taking in his scent. It's like lavender.

"So..." he repeats, snuggling closer to Makoto. "What should my next video be about."

"If I come up with yours, you have to come up with mine." As angry as that sounds though, Makoto says that in a near whisper, lowering himself to lay on Sousuke's lap. He raises his arm to play with the tips of Sousuke's black hair. "Yeah?"

Sousuke sighs, leaning his back against the couch. Staring up at the ceiling, he starts suggesting the first things to pop into his head. They're not at all good ideas.

"We could swim."

"Sousuke, that's boring. Who would want to watch two guys swimming for at least three minutes?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Next idea."

"We could wrestle a ferret."

"Why a _ferret_?"

"Well, what other options do I have? A _bear?_ "

"Yeah. At least you can _find_ a bear in Japan."

"Oh."

"Next."

"I could...show off the things in your room...shirtless."

"I thought that you said that showing off the stuff in my room was boring."

"Yeah. But I'm going to do it _shirtless._ "

"That doesn't make it any _better."_

"Fine."

"Next."

"I could swim-"

"You already said that."

"-shirtless."

"So in your first idea, you would have swam _with_ your shirt on? Really?"

"...No."

"Sousuke." Makoto begins rubbing his temples in exasperation. "Do you have any _good_ ideas to offer yourself."

Sousuke licks his lips and nervously looks off to the side. "Yes," he says, but the word trails in the air much longer than a sure response would have, raising at least an octave by its end.

His boyfriend looks at him, one brow raised in justifiable disbelief. "Really-"

"No." Sousuke groans. "What do I _do,_ Makoto?"

"I don't know. I mean, the most subscribed person on YouTube is a Let's-Player."

Sousuke looks straight at Makoto. In all seriousness, he asks "What does that mean?" 

Makoto blinks. Once. Twice. Fifty rapid times. "Shouldn't you know this?"

"...I should?"

Makoto gives a deep sigh. "A Let's-Player is someone who plays videogames while providing commentary."

"Wait, what?"

"Okay, let me just show you."

* * *

"So Makoto gets off the couch, grabs his laptop, and shows me some of this guy's videos. And after browsing through several of them together...well..."

* * *

"Really?" Sousuke points indignantly at the computer screen. "Millions of people come to watch some dude push some buttons and curse at a monitor?"

"Sousuke, that's pretty mean-"

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?" He points at himself now, eyes widening in enlightenment. "I can do this _too."_

"Wha-"

Sousuke snaps his fingers. "Makoto. Bring out...the Dance-Dance."

"I-I don't own Dance-Dance, Sousuke."

Twirling his keys on one finger, Sousuke finally gets his butt of the couch and walks to the door of the apartment. With an agonizingly slow turn, he says to Makoto, "But I do," and promptly makes his dramatic exit.

Left behind, Makoto can only give himself a facepalm. "This...is _definitely_ not going to go well."

* * *

"One car ride to the tune of James Bond music later and we're at _my_ apartment. So we grab out the dusty Dance-Dance pads from the bottom of my dirty laundry pile - don't ask why they were there - and set it up on the tv. Thankfully, it still worked and we didn't have to resort to a different game. Because that probably would have made the LP much... _much_ worse."

* * *

"Sousuke, are you really _sure_ about this?"

The black-haired man gives a casual shrug. "Of course I am."

"Okay...then when are you going to pick a song?" Makoto looks back at the television screen, as the selection zooms faster and faster through the songs, a mash of random song clips bombarding their ears. 

"I'm thinking..." Sousuke mumbles.

"Please think faster." Makoto squints his eyes and looks down at his feet. "I'm getting pretty dizzy looking at it."

"Well, guess my distraction tactic is working-"

"Sousuke, please."

"Okay..."

Makoto's ears perk up. The incessant cacophony of selection has finally stopped. Which can only mean..."Sousuke, did you finally choose something?"

Sousuke nods, making sure that all his recording equipment is working. Once they're all in check, he situates himself back on his pad. "Wait." Sousuke stands straight in alertness. "I almost forgot something." In one motion, he strips off his shirt and flings it on the floor. "Okay. We're good."

After a long pause and maybe two more loud facepalms, Makoto finally brings himself to ask, "Uh...which song did you finally decide on?"

"Elemental Creation."

"Which one is that?" Makoto blushes in embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm not too familiar with this game."

"It's okay." Sousuke pats his boyfriend lightly on the shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I'm not either. I've only played this game once."

"Wait-"

"But it doesn't matter because we're playing the song on its hardest mode."

" _WHAT?"_

"Ready?" The screen flashes.

"No no no nO NO NO NO NO!" Makoto yells as Sousuke begins to chuckle evilly to the right of him.

"Here we go _._ " The game immediately launches the two men into an onslaught of colorful arrows to guide their "dancing."

"Why are there so many arrows?" Makoto yelps, flailing around on his pad. "Sousuke!" he screams.

But instead of an answer, or at least a _pause_ in the game, Sousuke just starts laughing harder. And louder. "Just go with it!"

"You're missing most of the arrows _too,_ Sousuke," Makoto points out, trying his best to keep up with the rapid influx of arrows on the screen. "Why?" His voice trembles --half because he's whining, half because he's already tired and panting.

In the moment, Sousuke starts pressing at the right arrow on Makoto's pad, messing up the other man's score.

"Sousuke, get your feet off my pad."

"Then get your pad away from my feet," Sousuke sings, tapping away faster at Makoto's pad while still trying to play on his own.

"Why should I be trying to protect it from you?"

"Because _sabotage._ " Sousuke hops left and right, using the momentum to tap all over Makoto's platform device.

"Get _off_ , Sousuke."

"Nope."

"Fine." Makoto pushes back at Sousuke's shoulder, and now _he_ begins to tap all over Sousuke's pad.

"Hey!" Sousuke calls out, looking horrified at his score now. "That's not fair," he whines.

"Sabotage." Makoto sticks out his tongue.

Sousuke glares at Makoto, preparing to dance (terribly) all over the other man's pad. Except at that point, the game decides they suck too much and gives them an automatic Game Over screen.

"Damn it," Sousuke hisses just as Makoto begins jumping (albeit not very high because of his exhaustion) in joy. 

"Yes-!"

"We're going again," Sousuke declares.

"What?" Makoto blinks. " _What?_ "

"We're going again," his boyfriend casually repeats.

"But..." Makoto stammers a bit. "B-But, aren't...aren't you t-tired?"

"A bit." Sousuke shrugs. "So?" He selects the same song again on the blaring tv screen.

"Are you ready?" the game once again asks. And once again, Makoto's answer to that is "No." Unfortunately, the tv doesn't give a shit about Makoto's opinions and launches them straight back into the dance.

"WhhhhhhHYYYYY?!" Makoto screeches, awkwardly jumping from arrow to arrow on his little platform.

But wait. What is this? In a little less than a minute, Sousuke already has about _double_  his score. Suspicion sneaking up on him, Makoto looks to his right. And sure enough, Sousuke _is_  cheating.

"Why-" Makoto jumps to his left. "-are you-" He leaps forward. "-on-" Struggling, he somehow manages to catch both the right and bottom arrow at the same time (although he missed at least ten other arrows just to prepare himself for his little 'achievement'). "-your hands and-" He quickly leans on his left side, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. "-knees, Sousuke?"

"What?" Sousuke yells out between his bouts of laughter. "I can't hear you over the sound of my winning!" Using his hands, he quickly pounds all over his own pad like a pair of bongo drums.

"Sousuke!" Makoto scolds.

"Makoto!" Sousuke nearly starts _giggling_ at this point.

But for all of Sousuke's wonderful bongo skills, they still get a Game Over within another minute.

"Damn it," Sousuke hisses once again. After all, scores combined, they still _barely_ get over 500,000 points.

* * *

"And that's basically the story of our first - and hopefully last - LP.

"I mean, yeah, sure, I was laughing and enjoying myself the entire time. You know, up until the seventeenth consecutive try when I realized how pathetic I was at DDR.

"So yeah. You wanted an explanation for that mess and now you got one. Maybe we'll play DDR again some day...you know, after both Makoto and I take some extensive dancing lessons. Seriously, I should have just gone with three minutes of swimming for that video instead...

"Anyway, if you enjoyed the story, please Like, Comment, and Subscribe. See you all next time. Brosuke signing out."

 

 

 

 


End file.
